1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a table, and in particular, a table for use in locations where a preparation or other surface is desired such as next to a grill.
2. Related Art
Many devices, such as grills have various side tables that include obstructive support mechanisms and that are not easily folded into a usable arrangement/stowed arrangement position. Moreover, such tables do not have secondary functionality such as locking a grill or other mechanism in a closed position and/or providing a level of protection for the same.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support table that is easily placed into the operative stowed position, does not have obstructive support mechanisms, has secondary uses such as locking a grill in the closed position and being positioned such as to protect a grill's upper surface.